


And I Knew She Was Real

by TheShyGirlinPurple



Category: If I Stay - Gayle Forman
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, If I stay, sic fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyGirlinPurple/pseuds/TheShyGirlinPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia is sick and Adam gets worried. Adam's point of view. Quick little sic fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Knew She Was Real

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast so I didn't check it. Sorry for errors. It's probably not even very well written but I hope you like it.

I opened the door as quietly as I could with while trying not to drop my guitar and other assorted gear. Mia had been feeling sick earlier and the last thing I wanted to do was make her feel worse. She hadn't even come to the concert tonight. It was the first one she'd missed in a long time and I had been in a hurry to get back. As stupid as it may sound I always preformed better when she was there and I missed having her behind stage with me. I dropped my stuff in a heap as I enter the dim room and cringed at the loud thump it made. I turned stiffly and looked over to the bed where I had left her early. I smiled softly at her figure, wrapped in the blankets as though it was the middle of winter rather than early summer. I felt my smile quickly disappear as I stepped closer to her. She was on her back with her arms at her sides, her breathing steady but ragged, and her face, her beautiful face was pale and blank. I felt my heart drop into my stomach and my own breathing speeding up in contrast to hers which seemed to be slowing down even more. I blinked and suddenly the image before me was merged with one from years ago. Mia's sleeping frame was blurred together with the Mia from right after the accident. Tubes and wires connecting her to ominous beeping machines and the stiff hotel matters became a hopeless hospital bed. I must have made a noise or bumped the bed in my panicked haze because her eyes suddenly fluttered open. I reached down quickly running a my hand through her light brown hair. I needed to know she was real; that I hadn't lost her. She sent me a smile as though she knew what I was thinking. She always seemed to know. And that's how I knew she was still here, still with me, still better at understanding me than anyone else. I slide into the bed pulling her onto my chest and pressing a kiss to her warm forehead. Without a word I began to hum a soft tune and as her breathing began to slow once more I knew nothing in this world could make me move from this spot.


End file.
